Monster's Broadcast
is the thirty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot With The Hole gone from Kyoto, AGHS is the focus of its Cosmic Energy and the other Horoscopes will soon be found. An internet radio show started up by the mysterious DJ Gene, soon discovered to be none other than JK, grabs the school by storm. He starts up a musical contest, which grabs the attention of the Kamen Rider Club and a fellow student who turns out to be the Capricorn Zodiarts. Synopsis With The Hole over Kyoto gone, The Hole at AGHS is now the sole focus of Cosmic Energy with the chance of the remaining Horoscopes appearing intensified. After seeing a girl dump water on an arrogant guy, Gentaro and Yuki reveal to the others that a mysterious DJ named Gene has begun an internet radio show that has become very popular among the student body due to his advice. Inspired by Gene's Milky Night Carnival, Yuki decides to start up a band with the Kamen Rider Club, while everyone is unaware that JK is the very DJ they idolize. While on the air that night, JK gets a message with a phone number on it. When he calls the number, the caller tells JK to meet him at the Pan Music Shop where he is revealed to be JK's old friend Tojiro Goto. But to JK's dismay, Goto reveals himself as the new Horoscopes member known as the Capricorn Zodiarts. Finding himself singing well against his will (and doing it very well), JK is found by the rest of the Kamen Rider Club as they all want to meet DJ Gene. As JK is forced to watch the events unfold while denying his relationship with him, Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Capricorn Zodiarts while Ryusei turns into Kamen Rider Meteor to join the fray. When Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Cosmic States, JK intentionally trips on the Kamen Rider to stop him before as the Libra Zodiarts covers the new Horoscopes' escape while Kamen Rider Meteor attempts to finish the Horoscopes off when the Cosmic Switch suddenly malfunctions. Conflicted by the turn of events, JK learns that Gentaro deduced on his own that JK is DJ Gene. JK proceeds to reveal that DJ Gene is the what remains of his childhood dream to be a rock singer before it died while he attended middle school. JK never expected the show to be so popular and he now thinks he might be able to live his dream after all. The next day, Ryusei reveals that DJ Gene's radio show, retitled Gene God's Dark Night Carnival with the Capricorn Zodiarts improving his singing voice, has been brainwashing its listeners to be pumped up, including Yuki, Tomoko, and Kengo. Realizing that Goto is responsible, with his identity as DJ Gene exposed, JK runs off to confront Goto about using him and he decides to stop hosting the show. But finding that the broadcast is still continuing, Gentaro and Ryusei use the Tsunuggets to track down JK before finding themselves fighting the Capricorn Zodiarts. Assuming their final forms, Kamen Riders Fourze Cosmic States and Meteor Storm overwhelm the Horoscopes member before the former sees JK. Getting into an argument over not canceling the broadcast as intended, JK admits that he does not want to end up abandoning his dream like his father, a former popular musician, deciding to instead live for his future and quit the Kamen Rider Club. This causes Kamen Rider Fourze to suddenly revert to Base States, much to everyone's shock. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Cosmic, Elek (through Cosmic States) **Cross - Beat **Triangle - N/A **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * JK(Child): * JK's Father: Ryo (of defspiral) Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 12, You Like Going Undercover?. *With the return of the standard opening sequence following promotion of Super Hero Taisen, the opening credits undergo several changes, incorporating both Cosmic States and Meteor Storm: **Cosmic States is now represented, while Elek and Fire states now share a shot. The shot of Gentaro holding the two Magnet Switches is replaced by a new one of him holding the Cosmic Switch. **Ryusei is now included within shots of Kamen Rider Club. **Shun and Miu are given new cast shots, in which they wear the casual clothes they have been seen in since graduating as opposed to their previous uniforms. **Gamou is now included within the shot of the Horoscopes, which now features Cancer and Aries fully revealed. **Ohsugi is given a new shot to represent his now friendly (if still clumsy) nature. **Shots of Meteor Storm are shown alongside the standard shot of Meteor. *First appearance of Capricorn Zodiarts. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Ancient City Mayhem, Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive, Monster's Broadcast and Serious Legend Song. DSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢怪・人・放・送｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢怪・人・放・送｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze